Gustavus I of Luthori
Gustavus I William Villayn (b. August 3, 2631) was one of the children of EmperorHenry I of Alduria, Hulstria, Luthor, & Trigunia's twin sons. He succeded Henry in Luthor, including its many colonies, and Alduria, while his brother, Leopold, Crown Prince of Hulstria, died before his father and thus had his crowns passed onto his first son, which were Greater Hulstria, and the claims to the throne ofTrigunia, yet due to a rebellion the nation was never under his control. Gustavus was married to Caisa Klingspor, Princess of Luthori. The couple had two children, and resided in the Luthori Imperial Palace, Orange Palace in Fort William Luthori, during the Fall and Winter, and during the Spring and Summer in the Summer Palace, Oalapiva oustide of Oalapo Luthori. They also spent many years in Alduria. The biggest accomplishment of Gustavus's reign was the Military and Political Union of Alduria and Luthori, bring the two thrones and the two nations even closer together. =Titles and Styles= Alduria: :Titles :* Crown Prince of Alduria (14 June 2663 – 10 June 2714 ) :* Emperor of Alduria (10 June 2714 – 15 March 2726) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (14 June 2663 – 10 June 2714 ) :* His Imperial Excellency (10 June 2714 – 15 March 2726) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness The Crown Prince of Alduria Gustavus (14 June 2663 – 10 June 2714) :* His Imperial Excellency Emperor Gustavus (10 June 2714 – 15 March 2726) The Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria: :Titles :* Archduke of Hulstria (3 August 2631 – 15 March 2726) :Styles :* His Imperial Majesty (3 August 2631 – 15 March 2726) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Majesty Archduke Gustavus (3 August 2631 – 15 March 2726) The Holy Luthori Empire: :Titles :* Prince of Orange (3 August 2631 – 10 June 2714) :* Duke of Yodukan (3 August 2631 – 17 April 2669) :* Holy Luthori Emperor (10 June 2714 – 15 March 2726) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (3 August 2631 – 10 June 2714) :* His Imperial and Most Excellent Majesty (10 June 2714 – 15 March 2726) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness The Prince of Orange Gustavus (3 August 2631 – 10 June 2714) :* His Imperial Highness The Duke of Yodukan (3 August 2631 – 17 April 2669) :* His Imperial and Most Excellent Majesty Emperor Gustavus (10 June 2714 – 15 March 2726) Namvietian Empire: :Titles :* Raja of the Namvietian Empire (1 November 2684 – 10 June 2714) :* Maharaja of the Namvietian Empire (10 June 2714 – 15 March 2726) :Styles :* His Imperial Majesty (1 November 2684 – 15 March 2726) :Primary form of address :* Raja of the Namvietian Empire (1 November 2684 – 10 June 2714) :* His Imperial Majesty Maharaja Gustavus (10 June 2714 – 15 March 2726) The Great Princedom of Trigunia: :Titles :* Prince of Trigunia (17 January 2668 – 15 March 2726) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (17 January 2668 – 15 March 2726) :Primary form of address :* ''His Royal Highness ''Prince Gustavus (17 January 2668 – 15 March 2726) Category:Luthori Royalty Category:Aldurian monarchy and nobility